


nerve

by babyc0ws



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Top Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, but daddy kaoru said no, miya has a sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyc0ws/pseuds/babyc0ws
Summary: just smol slutty miya kinda simping for cherry
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	nerve

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all I adore this ship so yes  
> this is unedited and I just finished writing it so sorry if it suck but I'm too tired for it now

The fact that Miya was mad was acceptable as he didn't grow an inch since he was a kid even thought his face matured, he was still small and cute.

But he found a luck in his misfortune. 

Men adored him and women gushed over him and he liked that fact, maybe too much at times.

He loved the fact that he could bathe in all the affection he was receiving and he was always pampered by his friends that still took him for innocent flower.

Well.

Except for Cherry.

He received long scolding and sex education from the man when he was caught on date with his last sugar daddy.

And now every time he saw the man, he tried to provoke him in every way possible and his favorite one happens to be flirting with the calm man it was his way of revenge after he was dragged away from that date like a child.

So  of course, when he saw the picture Joe showed them the other day the very  evening, he made his way to see Cherry with all kinds of scenarios playing in his head.

“CHEEEE RYYYYYY-

He was met with slightly annoyed expression contrasting with his cat like smile and glint in his big eyes.

“what is it?”

Miya ignored him and made his way inside throwing himself on the comfy couch with his feet struggling to reach the small table but they were soon put down by the other.

“do you want some tea?”

Rolling his eyes ‘always so polite’

“Hey-

The pink haired male turned back around to look back at him inviting him to continue.

“You never told me you were such a savage when you were young?”

“Who would of  thought that this old man used to be actually hot-

His talk was  interrupted by the tea cup placed on the table way too roughly.

“oh-did I hit a nerve?”

Excited he sat up straight with his feet under him as he openly stared at him “And you were the one to give me a scolding-tsk"

Cherry didn't even  look at him so Miya crawled closer “I can't play around but who knows who YOU fucked-maybe even Joe you two seem like t-

He was pushed back into the couch by a strong hand that covered his mouth and now the orders eyes lit up in slight rage.

“Don't sprout nonsense”

His tone was cold which send shivers down his spine and looking up at Cherry like this his mind screamed at him for  basically calling him old and ugly just a minute ago when it was clearly the opposite.

He lightly sneezed soft hair brushed against his nose when the hand left his mouth making the other eyes softer.

And being this close to Cherry he could see a  faint scars that the piercing left behind and he subconsciously reached his hand up and gently traced his small finger against his lip.

“You looked good with them-

When there was no reaction from the other aside from sitting back to his perfect position, he got annoyed and now with his brain thinking that Cherry was really pretty and he lacked any ‘action’ for a few months he decided to go for him as he was the reason behind his sexual frustration.

He decides to be bold and placed his whole weight down on the lap of the long-haired man making his brows furrow.

“Do you have any piercings left?”

Asking that he places his hands on his chest “Maybe here? -

“Or perhaps-

He grins down on him “here?” the light yukata didn't hide the slight twitch under him and that made Miya extremely pleased knowing that even this completely calm and collected man was interested in him.

“you should know your place”

Those words only made him happier as he grinned down frequently while his own arousal grows. He took a hold of the front of the olders robe and tugged it open and his face lit up upon seeing the unexpectedly great body – the clothing he wore really did him no justice.

Even when he was disappointed that he was wrong about the nipple piercing he quickly forgot about that as he almost drooled at the body before him.

He hoped down with huge smile on his face and Cherry gave him challenging look but his face became pale in a second when he was face to face with the in fact pierced dick. Multiple times at that.

“you were acting so confident what happened?”

He was clearly making fun of him but Miya won't let him do that for long as he took the pierced head into his warm mouth.

He was confident when it came to his blowjob skills so he marched forward taking more of him inside but he still had small gag reflex and his  mouth wasn't very big so when his mouth was stuffed full with only half of the cock he miserably looked up at the other.

Cherry looked way too pleased at this situation “what-with how much practice at sucking dick you have you're doing poorly”

That riled him up as he started bobbing his head and his hands joined in stroking the rest he couldn't fit inside. When he played around with the head too much his hair was forcefully grabbed “you seem to like the piercing too much”

“how about reaching the other one? hmm? can you do that for me?”

He silently gasped he was simulated by the words and the grasp on his hair he never heard Cherry speak like this.

“I- I can't reach it on my own will you help me”

He tried to be as cute as possible and apparently it was working as the other glared down on his.

The room was filled with wet choking sounds as the cat boys' mouth was filled beyond his usual limit and it still wasn't all of Cherry.

With all that spit running down his chin he pulled down his pants and scooped come on his fingers before circling his rim before pushing one in. When he moaned around Cherry the older looked down on his smirking at the image before him Miya was becoming impatient and Cherry found that amusing so he thrusts his hips up and the small ones yes roll back as he shudders.

The warm hand left his hair and he was picked back up.

He stood on his knees digging into the soft couch with his head tugged into Cherry’s neck and big hands roamed his plump butt leaving soft gasps when his cheeks were squeezed.

His eyes bulged when two long fingers plugged into his hole.

“you  thought you can prep yourself enough with those small fingers of yours? Or do you just like pain?”

He felt every drag of those skilled fingers inside of him and Cherry was really a pro when it came to his hands after a while of scissoring his fingers another joined him making his legs tremble and his arms tightly held onto Cherry for any kind of support.

“p-put it in”

“what was that? speak up”

There was it again. That tone that made him shiver and his mind wanting nothing more than to submit to the man.

“I need your cock inside. Please"

His plea was cute so he decided to finally give the boy what he wants.

When the fingers left his hole clenched around nothing “do it yourself”

His shaky hand reached behind him to grip the length as he positions himself before slowly sinking down his body reacted right away as it tightly squeezed around the first few inches. The wait was too much for him so he just dropped down and let out a loud sound mixed with pain and pleasure as he felt so full but taking it so  fast made him dizzy.

But his brain was turned oof at the moment and he started bouncing right away small gasps leaving his lips along with nasty cursed but the rough slaps against his skin every time he cursed only made him want to curse more.

He could feel the piercing  inside of him and the other could be seen when he looked down it sparkled where they were joined.

And Miya made a huge mistake when he opened his eyes and looked at it seeing the piercing every  time, he rose along with the dick disappearing inside but he wasn't prepared for what he would see when he looked up at Cherry.

His hair was a mess and his eyes looked wild as he drank everything about the small boy groaning when Miya squeezes around him.

“are you doing this with those old men too”

Miya shook his head no but the older only angrily looked at him not thrusting him.

“ i ugh I o-only send them pictures”

After that left his lips, Cherry thrusted his hips up “what kind of pictures?”

It was really hard for the boy to speak as he was stuffed full and Cherry looked at him with that expression he loved and when he was silent for too long hands landed on his hips stopping all of his movements making him whine loudly.

“what. kind. of. Pictures?”

He seemed angry and was that bad that it only made his hips twitch and body tremble?

“just so-some lingerie or c- cute clothes”

“they all especially love my cute cat ears and tail-

That was the last straw for Cherry and he started thrusting his hips taking away all the  control the boy previously had.

“Kaoru”

When he moaned out his  name, he wanted the man to slow down but it seemed to have other effects as his body was in tight hold and the moves became  faster and rougher .

“please- s-stooop"

He was moaning like  an animal in heat and the drool only gave in to the image.

“your body tells me otherwise-”

That was true. His hips rutted back against him desperately.

The thrust switched to more deep ones and it made him supper sensitive as his prostate was abused more intensively now.

He was chatting pleas in a high-pitched voice as he was so close and Cherry slapped his ass once again in return. Miya came on the spot when Cherry moaned into his ear at the same  time, he gripped his cheeks and moved them apart.

Cherry smashed his ass down few more times before he groaned and stilled deep inside and Miya gasped for air when he felt warm in his tummy.

* * *

The next  morning, he looked like he spent the night with hungry lions but Kaoru was nothing better with the messy hair and deep red marks all over his body from the  cats' claws.

**Author's Note:**

> we love cherry with piercings and bestie I do in fact have another fanfic in my mind hihi  
> thanks for reading have a nice day sunshine or good night love you


End file.
